The Secret of the Belmonts
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Richter's trek up to Castlevania had never been so strange. With all the black outs and strange dreams. He will find out the secrets behind his family name and why Leon killed his best friend. (OC) Review please
1. Chapter 1

**servine; Hello everyone and welcome to my new Fanfiction. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. This was because of my GCSE's, but they are all over and done with so I now have 11 glorious weeks of holiday. So enjoy.**

Chapter 1- The year 1100

 _ **Lisa wondered into the mysterious forest, which was said to be crawling with monsters. As the sun went down, the young twenty year old woman's heart sunk. Frightened and alone she continued on. Jumping at every little sound that flew past her ears. People in the village wondered why Lisa picked healing herbs in this particular forest and why she went so late in the day. Lisa wouldn't come back until very late at night, sometimes even at midnight or later. Villagers had started to become worried for her safety and they have tried to stop her, but she escapes every time. They did this because she was the kind daughter to a Lord.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the sound of footsteps filled the entire forest. Lisa flailed her body round to find her best friend, Victoria.**_

" _ **Oh, you scared me." said Lisa putting her hand on her chest.**_

" _ **Lisa, your father told me to come and fetch you."**_

" _ **I am not coming back until I have found what I'm looking for."**_

" _ **How about I help you?"**_

 _ **Lisa nodded.**_

 _ **Both of the girls heard another noise and a man appeared from the darkness of the trees that surrounded the girls.**_

" _ **Mathias!" said Lisa hugging onto him, "Victoria this is my husband."**_

" _ **Well congratulations for getting married without anyone knowing." Victoria said steaming with jealousy.**_

" _ **I am truly sorry, but I need to speak with my wife alone."**_

 _ **Victoria stormed off into the heart of the mist.**_

 _ **Mathias' face was painted with worry, like he'd done something bad. He looked right into his lover's eyes, "I am being hunted by my old friend Leon Belmont. We need to leave."**_

" _ **But what about Adrian?"**_

" _ **We have two options; take him with us or we leave him with your parents."**_

" _ **No, they don't even know that I am married."**_

 _ **Suddenly, Mathias was stabbed in the chest. Leon's stake missed the Vampire's heart. He mercifully ripped the stake out of the creature and watched him drop to the ground.**_

" _ **Mathias!" Lisa screamed.**_

 _ **Leon moved into the moonlight, revealing that he was holding their son with a dagger to his throat. Lisa was horrified. She thought that she was going to faint at the sight of this.**_

" _ **Let him go, Adrian is just a child. He has done nothing wrong."**_

 _ **At that moment, Mathias' whole body shone in a red light and Lisa reared back. The Vampire grew claws and his skin turned scaly. He screamed as the fangs in his mouth grew in length. Black leathery wings sprouted from his shoulders, his ears became wing like and elongated. A tail appeared from his behind and his neck began to grow, then the rest of him followed. Leon was frozen in place, as he watched his old friend's body grew. The hunter's eyes watching the body as the neck began to reach the clouds. A dragon. A giant black dragon with a red underbelly. The dragon let out a burst of fire aimed at Leon, who dodged it and dropped the child. Adrian managed to escape his father's attack by hiding behind a tree. Lisa grabbed the frightened nine year old and ran back to the village.**_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Lisa and Adrian made it back to the village unharmed. Every villager stood frozen in place by the sight of Mathias' new form. They all gave Lisa and her son a dirty evil look, which made her very uncomfortable. One of them came up to her.**_

" _ **Are you the cause of that monster?" he said.**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **You summoned a Behemoth, you are a witch."**_

" _ **What? No." she said as two villagers grabbed her.**_

" _ **Get the oil and some wood."**_

 _xxxxxxxx_

 _ **Finally, Leon plucked up the courage to pull out the Vampire Killer whip and attack the beast. The whip bounced off his body. The dragon let out a roar which sounded like he was laughing at the hunter. Leon gritted his teeth. Out from the mist, another Vampire hunter came to Leon's aid.**_

" _ **Abraham Richardson? What are you doing here?"**_

" _ **Well, Belmont I thought that we could put our family's feud behind us to take this monster down."**_

 _ **Leon nodded. Abraham jumped and slashed the dragon with his long sword. However, not a scratch was left on the dragon's skin. The dragon raised his head and a bolt of lightning fell between the two hunters. The two men dodged the attack and had a second attempt at attacking the beast. But neither of them had any experience of taking down a dragon. Leon's heart was racing. The dragon smacked both other hunters with his long thick tail. With a massive thump, both of them his the ground and the dragon let out another roar into the sky. Dark clouds began to fill the sky and lightning shot from them. It began to rain. The beast was flooding the forest. Abraham took hold of his sword with both hands and jumped into the air, with the sword aimed for the dragon's underbelly. In mid jump, Abraham was cast away by the dragon's tail and the sword dropped to the ground. Leon picked up the sword and jumped. Whilst the dragon was distracted by Abraham, Leon rammed the sword into the dragon's heart. The illusion of the flooding vanished and the dragon burst into flames.**_

 _ **All that was left was its ashes.**_

 _ **Leon ran his hand down the face of the blade with the blood on it. He allowed the blood to transfer onto his hand, then he lick his hand that had the blood on it. Strangely, Leon didn't feel tired anymore. Abraham got back up and Leon handed back the sword.**_

" _ **This still does not change anything." said Abraham.**_

 _ **Leon agreed.**_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Lisa was quickly tied to a log and was surrounded by wood. Her heart was thumping out of her chest. Oil was dropped on her and a torch was thrown onto the pile. Adrian watched in horror as his mother's life was drained away by the flames. Her head tilted and she was gone.**_

 _ **Filled with anger and hate, Adrian broke free of the men holding him by biting them both on the wrist. With blinding fury, he made mince meat of every villager that was in his way.**_

 _ **From this day on, Adrian would go by the name Alucard and he would raise himself up away from Mankind.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – 1792 (1 months before Rondo of Blood)

Richter woke up in his bed with a jolt. He was sweating like crazy and his heart was thumping away to itself. He got out of his bed and got himself changed. The young man left his house and made his way to the village.

Fortunately, there were no monsters; which worked in Richter's favour or he just wasn't looking for them. His girlfriend, Annette would be sound asleep in her bed at this hour, but he was still going to her.

Quickly, Richter turned around to a sound that caught his attention. His eyes were darting around looking for what it could be. However, it was almost pitch black and Richter wished he'd brought a candle out with him. The young hunter's heart began to race again. His vision became blurry and he felt light headed. Suddenly, Richter collapsed.

 _xxxxxxx_ \- 1456

 _ **Sonia woke up with her mother smiling over her, with a baby in her arms. Sonia melted with joy, when she saw the baby for the first time. Her mother handed the child to her daughter and she sat next to Sonia. Gingerly, the new mother checked the sex of her child. A boy. The two mother's eyes lit up, but the new grandmother was in the dark about who the father was. Sonia looked like she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep with the baby in her arms. Her mother smiled and quietly left the room.**_

 _ **When the door closed, Sonia sprung up and she escaped out of the window, with her baby.**_

 _ **She arrived at the nearby misty cemetery. She thought that by coming here, her lover out appear to her. But he didn't show. Sonia waited for hours and the moon was now as high in the night sky as it could ever get.**_

 _ **All of a sudden, Sonia had a feeling that someone was behind her. She pulled out a short sword in her right hand and cradled the baby in the other. The sword touched the man's throat. He put his arms in the air, like he'd just been arrested.**_

" _ **I mean you no harm my lady. I only wish to know what you are doing out here?" he explained.**_

" _ **Waiting for the father of my child."**_

" _ **Does it have a name?" the man asked.**_

" _ **No HE doesn't. I want his father to decide."**_

 _ **The man nodded his head. Sonia put the sword back in its sheath. At that moment, Sonia's lover misted behind the man.**_

" _ **Alucard, where have you been?"**_

" _ **Patrolling. Leave here Richardson, or it will be the last thing you ever do."**_

 _ **The man listened to Alucard's threat and he took off into the mist.**_

" _ **That was rude." she said.**_

" _ **Both of your families have been in a feud for generations, I am surprised he didn't recognise you as a Belmont."**_

" _ **The eyes." she said sarcastically, "The ice blue eyes that our son has inherited and you are naming him."**_

 _ **Alucard's heart sank right to the bottom of his chest and his breathing went shallow. Suddenly, he turned into a mist and left.**_

 _ **With sorrow in her heart, Sonia left for home.**_

 _ **She slipped back through the window of her mother's house. The new mother sat on the bed with tears in her eyes. The baby smiled at her.**_

" _ **You still need a name chick." she said to him, "How about Trevor. Yes, that's a nice name."**_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

When Richter finally awoke from his slumber, he was being stared a by a little girl. She was only about seven and she gave him a warm smile. She happily skipped out of the room. The nineteen year old sat up, wondered who the girl was and looked around his surroundings. The room seemed to have simple décor. The walls had a symmetrical pattern of pale green semi-circles. The ceiling was as white as snow, but with cracks forming around the chandelier. Roaring fire was in the fireplace with a mirror hanging above it. From the reflection he could see the little girl stroking a pure white Persian cat. Clawing the girl, it escaped from her grasp, it ran, jumped and pounced with claws out into his leg. He let out a painful cry, frightening the blonde girl. The cat moaned and growled as if the leg was its new prey. Instinctively, he shock his leg to get the furball off. The cat was catapulted across the room, the girl ran to the cat snatched it up into her arms and hugged it to her chest.

"I am sorry, he is normally a nice kitty." she said sweetly.

"It is fine. How long have I been out?"

"Two days, father said not to disturb you. So I waited." she stroked the cat again.

"And where is your father?"

"Hunting." she put the cat down, "Are you one too?"

Richter nodded, "You are a Richardson?"

"Cathy Richardson. Father fights awful monster and comes back hurt. I do not like it because he drinks to get rid of the pain." a sad feeling hit her voice, "Who are you?"

"Richter Belmont."

"A Belmont!" a man said dashing into the room.

"Father." Cathy hugged onto the man with joy.

"Your family is not welcome here." the man said with hatred in his voice.

"Tell me Richardson, why are our families in such a big feud?"

"Fine I shall educate you Belmont. Your family have stolen the spotlight for hundreds of years."

"So you are jealous of my clan." said Richter standing up.

"Somewhat, but then your family disappeared after Simon Belmont put an end to Dracula and then you show up again."

"I thought the feud was because Vampire hunters do not like other hunters being in the same area and slaying their Vampires. That is what mother said."

"That's what I thought too. This feud has been going on for far too long. Even before my ancestor Leon, who fought along side your ancestor to slay Dracula."

"And why would he do that?"

"To kill Drac. Look, I do not know. You have not seen Annette Renard?"

The man shook his head, "Not today, have you tried her house?"

"That's where I was going before I collapsed."

Richter stormed out of the house of the Richardsons and went to find his beloved, Annette.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Richter rushed to his lover's house; shyly knocked on the door and it swung open with a yank. Annette's father stood behind the door with a stern look on his face. He wasn't pleased. Annette's father gave Richter a confused look. He knew that their wedding was three months away and Annette was getting anxious about the whole thing. Footsteps filled the room as the tall man allowed Richter in. Maria jumped on him with joy.

"Maria, you should be in bed." Richter said.

"Don't worry about me." she said as her father went into the living room.

"Where's your sister?"

"Well … She went out into the forest."

"Do you want a drink Richter?"

"No thank you Edward." he replied to the man in the opposite room.

Annette's mother, Jane, wondered down stairs. He eyes darted over to Maria. She gave a look to her daughter and she sluggishly went back upstairs to bed. Edward stood next to his wife with a glass of iced Brandy. Edward was a nice man, but a Vampire Hunter. Richter got along with him however, Edward didn't know that his son in law to be was also a Vampire Hunter. This would cause problems for Richter and Annette's wedding. If Edward did know then he might not bless the wedding, plus the Belmonts are supposed to be dead.

"Edward, do you know why Annette left?"

"My dear boy she was looking for you. I told her not to go, but she left. She said that she had something important to tell you." he said putting his drink down, then he lit a cigar.

"Oh, the wedding's off then."

"Jane, don't say such things. You should go after her Richter. You know what she's like."

Richter nodded, swallowed his pride and left to track her down.

 _xxxxxxxx_

The forest was full of the dangerous creatures of the night. The worst of them all were Werewolves. A rare find, but hard to take down because they're so huge. Most hunters loose their lives because they ran into one of them. Even worse if the hunter was to run into a alpha wolf. Annette was in this forest, alone. With no weapons to protect her. Richter began to become sick with worry. The mist began to thicken, the young hunter could hardly see.

At that moment, a hissing sound broke the silence and Richter froze. The sound grew louder with ever breath that he took. Instinctively, Richter unhooked the Vampire Killer from his belt and let the tip fall to the ground. The noise stopped when the Vampire Killer touched the floor. Richter's eyes darted. He looked around for the source of the noise, but nothing happened.

He was just about to put the Vampire Killer back on his belt, when the noise started again. Richter whipped at a bush and the noise became a hiss of pain. The Vampire sprung up from the sting of the whip. The hunter reared his right arm back and the whip followed.

"Wait!" the Vampire yelped.

"Why should I?" he said tightly gripping onto the whip.

"Annette and two other girls were abducted from this forest. A woman names Iris and a nun named Tera."

"Who took Annette!?" Richter replied.

"Death, I think."

"What's your name Vampire?"

"William Renard."

"Renard? Are your related to Annette?"

William nodded, "I'm her older brother. I guess she didn't tell you."

Richter shook his head and fastened the Vampire Killer back onto his belt.

"How about I help you to find my sister?" he offered.

"Why not. Do you have any idea where she might have been taken to?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I can take a wild guess, she could be at Dracula's castle."

Richter's heart sank to his feet when William mentioned Dracula's castle. Suddenly, he began to feel light headed again and he blacked out.

 _xxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Grant woke up at around nine pm. The moon shone bright in the starry night sky and for once, there was no sign of monsters. He decided not to wake his comrades, even though it was time to continue on. Instead he lay down next to Sypha, who wasn't disturbed by him coming over to her. He'd his eye on Sypha for a while now.**_

 _ **But before Grant could fall asleep, he heard a noise coming from the woods. Almost like a growl. Dashing over to Trevor and shaking him violently, he listened to what it could be. The Vampire hunter groaned as he awoke, but immediately jumped to the sound. Quietly, Trevor crawled over to the slumbering Witch and he woke her. She awoke as the noise grew in volume. She too jumped at the noise and clung to Trevor. Fear was written all over her face.**_

 _ **Suddenly, two yellow eyes emerged from the darkness of the trees. At that moment, it shot out from its hiding spot and slashed Trevor. A massive gash appeared on the left side of his face. Blood flowed from the wound like a river, but he didn't feel any pain. Trevor yanked out the Vampire Killer and whipped the Werewolf. It growled in pain and flicked its head around violently. As the massive creature was doing this, Trevor's whip shone with red energy. The whip wrapped around the beast's neck. Trevor had the beast on a lead. He jumped, with whip in hand, onto the giant wolf's shoulders. Blood poured from its throat as Trevor increased friction between the whip and the wolf's neck. He delivered the final blow by plunging his knife into its skull. It fell to the ground like a stone as Trevor unhooked the whip from its neck.**_

 _ **Sypha came running over the rough terrain to his aid. She forced him to sit down on the ground. His blood could attract other monsters. She ripped off part of her blue robe and gently dabbed it onto the wound. It was worse than she thought. She continued to dab it hoping to stem the bleeding, but blood still poured . . .**_

 _ **she pulled out a pouch of herbs from her robe. She applied the herbs to the wound. Eventually, it stopped bleeding. Sypha smiled as she healed the wound, but it left a nasty scar on Trevor's face and his vision in that eye had become fuzzy. However, Sypha was confident that the eye was just irritated by the blood. She knew that his vision would return to him after the eye had been cleaned and there was a stream up ahead.**_

 _ **She grabbed Trevor's arm and began to drag him towards the nearby river. Grant gingerly followed, keeping an eye out for monsters.**_

 _ **They came to the river and Sypha, once again, forced him to sit. He knew that she was only trying to help. Scooping up some water in her hands. She smiled at him as she splashed the water into his eye. Trevor reacted to the water with a jolt of his body and head. She did this a few times before his vision was no longer a fuzzy mess.**_

 _ **It was midnight when they could see the Count's castle on the cliff. Three nights away. Suddenly, the sound a twig snapping echoed in the area. Trevor froze. He looked around, but his eyes remained glued to the dark trees. A man came out from the trees. He was dressed in fancy black clothes with a cape. His eyes were light orange, almost a yellow and his hair was light blond. He also held a sword in his right hand. He approached Trevor and swung the sword, viscously.**_

 _ **Trevor whipped him and the man used the sword to block. However, the whip wrapped around the sword and Trevor yanked on the whip; forcing the sword out of the man's hand. But before the man could fetch his sword, Trevor put his knife to the man's throat.**_

" _ **Wait! You are a Belmont, are you not?"**_

" _ **Yes." Trevor released the man, "And are you one of Dracula's minions?"**_

" _ **I'm his Dhampire son, Alucard."**_

" _ **A hybrid Vampire?" Trevor said looking back at Castlevania, which was far in the distance.**_

" _ **I would imagine that Death would be looking for you Belmont."**_

" _ **He has been for a while now." Trevor looked back at Alucard.**_

" _ **How about you come with us?" Sypha suggested.**_

" _ **Do you really want someone like HIM with us?" Grant protested.**_

" _ **Don't rude!" said Sypha.**_

" _ **I would like to take out my father."**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Richter woke up inside of the Renard's house. His eyes adjusted to the vase amount of light being produce by the candles. Edward gingerly opened the door to check on his future son in law. He sat up in the bed as Edward approached him. The older man sat down on the bottom of the bed.

"Are you alright Richter?" he asked.

Richter nodded, "Annette has been taken to Dracula's Castle."

"I know, my Vampire son told me. I- I haven't seen him in ages."  
"How long?"

Edward looked down at the carpet before answering, "Ten years. Annette was only seven when it happened. You know that you've been out for two nights.

"Two nights!" he said jumping out from the bed.

"Richter, calm down."

"I need to find Annette." he said leaving the room.

Richter dashed downstairs, with his whip on hand he went out of the door.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

William quickly caught up with the distort Richter and under the moon's gaze the two men set off. They both knew what was a head of them. Monsters. The path to Castlevania wasn't going to be easy. All of a sudden, Richter stopped walking. His eyes were closed when William noticed. Richter was sensing great evil in the area, an ability that rested within the Belmont blood. The faint sound of flapping caught the Vampire's attention. The noise increase in volume as it drew closer to the two men. A spine chilling laugh hit both of their ears. Richter shot round and spotted the Angel of Death in the air. He launched his scythe at the two men. William turned into a fog and avoided the attack, while Richter barrel rolled out of the way. The scythe returned to the Reaper like a boomerang. With haste, Richter climbed up a tree and used a branch like a trampoline to catapult himself into the air. Whilst still airborne, Richter whipped the Reaper on the skull. The hunter landed back on the ground as William reappeared and punched the Reaper in the face, sending him flying into a massive oak tree. Quickly, the Reaper rose to his feet and he reared his scythe back, he was going to swing in again. Just before he did, a wolf like creature bit the bone of his leg. The Reaper flew back into the air and vanished.

The wolf walked up to Richter and sat by his feet. It was almost completely black apart from its paws and parts of its bushed tail which were an orangey red colour. Its irises were a blood red.

William immediately show concern over this wolf.

"A Fenrir." William said walking up to the creature.

"That's a good name for her, Annette has always wanted a dog."  
"Richter, that's not a dog. It's a savage beast. We should kill it."  
"Well so are you, but I'm not killing you. I think that she's domesticated. She's coming with us."

"Fine, but don't call her Fenrir." he protested.

"Why not?"

"Call her what you want." he said, "We will rest her, until daybreak."

Richter nodded.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

William gathered the fire wood faster than Fenrir could yawn. He dashed around like a lightning bolt. He also managed to get the fire roaring. Fenrir had already fallen asleep next to Richter. He pulled out some slices of ham from his bag of supplies that he took with him. He nudged Fenrir to wake her up and gave her two slices. The two of them munched on the slices, whilst William went out to hunt for fresh human blood.

After Richter had eaten his share of the meat, he lay on his back and allowed sleep to consume him.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Carefully, a young woman tiptoed through the thick wood around her village. She carried a baby in her right arm, on her left was blood splatters. She had long blond hair, which had silver highlights in it. Her eyes were an ocean blue ans she wore a pink dress. However, the fresh blood stains were still noticeable. She looked like she was fleeing from her home village. Judging by the worried look on her face, this was true. She sat down on a tree stump to watch her child peacefully sleep.**_

 _ **Abruptly, she heard a growling noise. She sprung to her feet as a black wolf slowly approached her. Terrified, she started to back away from the threatening creature. As it moved closer into the moonlight, the woman could see that it held a long knife in its jaw. Its growl got louder as her fear increased. A man came from the bushes and grabbed the wolf by its collar. His red hair flowed in the breeze like a blazing fire. He commanded the wolf to give him the knife. It did so and sat by his feet.**_

" _ **Thank you sir, you wolf friend is very scary." she said backing away from the tree.**_

" _ **Wolf? She's a Husky dog. This is Shadow."**_

" _ **That's an odd name." she said walking up to him, "Who are you?"**_  
 _ **"Simon Belmont."**_

" _ **The same Simon that defeated Dracula six years ago!?"**_

 _ **Simon nodded, "But sadly, he managed to knife my back and put curse upon me."**_

" _ **I am so sorry for your misfortune. My name is Linda Entwhistle. Why did Shadow growl at me like that?"**_

" _ **She is a highly trained dog to sniff out and kill monsters. I believe that it has something to do with the blood that's on your dress. You didn't kill anyone did you?"**_  
 _ **She nodded her head and tears fell from her eyes, "The blood comes from my Vampire husband."**_

" _ **You were married to a Vampire?" Simon put his hands on her shoulders.**_

" _ **He was human when I married him. We've been married for three years and then I had my daughter. He vanished after she was born. He return a couple of hours go, he- he tried to bite me. Then I grabbed a knife and killed him."**_  
 _ **"It was the right thing to do."**_  
 _ **"Really?" her eyes were pouring with tears.**_

" _ **His soul if free from his Vampirism."**_

" _ **How do you live, know that you killed a man?" she asked him.**_

 _ **Simon wrapped his arms around her, "They're not men Linda. That's how I live with it. They are tormented human souls that have been engulfed by the curse of Vampirism."**_  
 _ **"I understand. Me and Claudia need a place to stay."**_

" _ **You could stay with me and Shadow."**_

 _ **Linda nodded, "Will the villagers come after me?"**_  
 _ **Simon shook his head and thought for a moment, "Speak as if your husband isn't dead or make up a story how he died."**_  
 _ **"So lie then?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **Ok Simon."**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning sunlight woke the hunter from his slumber. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his body out. Fenrir began to lick at his hand as the hunter rose to his feet. William was nowhere to be seen, but he was a Vampire. So he was probably asleep in a coffin somewhere and Richter was confident that he would catch up when nightfall came. Fenrir followed her new master to the next town.

The new town was full of life and busy people. This made Fenrir a little nervous and she stopped just outside the edge of the town. Richter noticed this and he asked a merchant if he had any long rope. He tied it loosely around Fenrir's neck, like a lead. She so settled down after that, but the crowded town was still quite daunting to her. The town wasn't too big though and the hunter managed to escape it with ease.

Sadly the night struck quickly and Richter had only just made it into the castle (stage 2). He'd found a key whilst he was being chased by a Behemoth. The key unlocked a door in the sewer of the castle, where Fishmen jumped out from the water.

The room had a man in a red robe and a girl. Wait, it was Maria. Richter attempted to whip the man, but he teleported out of the room and Maria was released from the pillar of light.

"Maria! Maria, wake up." he said with Fenrir barking.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Richter, you came for me. And you brought a friend with you."  
"This is Fenrir."  
Maria stroked the creature's head and gave the wolf a hug, "Have you found Annette yet?"  
Richter shook his head, "You should go back to your father."  
"The village was attacked by evil spirits after you left and I got caught but some random angry skeleton with wings."  
"Death. But why?"  
"I haven't told you have I?" she said letting Fenrir go.

"Told me what?"  
"I can summon Celestial Beasts, animal spirits and I can cast magic. Mainly birds and dragons, also I can cast lightning."  
"I see. Dracula might want your power then."  
Maria shrugged, "Came I help you find Annette?"

Richter sighed and then nodded in agreement, "Just be careful ok."  
Maria gave him a warming smile.

The three of them came to the end of the castle. Suddenly, a howl filled the night sky. A massive Werewolf jumped into the sky and nearly slashed Maria. Richter quickly let Fenrir off her lead and she attacked. Her jaw gripped onto the Werewolf's neck. It swung its head around violently, trying to shake her off. It succeeded and Richter whipped the creature on the chest, before it mauled Fenrir. The creature jumped onto the wall and it managed to slash both Maria and Richter. The young girl got up before Richter did. She put both of her hands together and summoned a blue dragon, that quickly devoured the beast. The dragon then vanished into thin air.

"Maria!" Richter was shock how such a young girl could have that much power.

"What?" said as if she didn't do anything.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

William eventually caught up with Richter, Fenrir and Maria. But they had entered the castle where Dracula was holding Annette. Richter took a deep breath, told his friends to stay put and entered.

The castle was quite well looked after, with beautiful statues mounted on pillars. The Vampire hunter made his way towards Dracula's throne room.

"Richter?" said a voice.

He swung his whole body towards a cell that Annette was crying in. he rushed up to the steel bars that was keeping her. He attempted to pry the bars open, but to no avail. He feel to his knees with no hope. Just before tears fell from Richter's eyes, a key dropped from the chandelier onto his head. He picked it and relief washed over both of their faces. He unlocked the door and Annette fell into his arms.

"I knew you would come for me." she said, "But what about the Count?"  
"He's going to hell, Annette go to out of the castle please. While I deal with Dracula."  
"Be careful my darling." she said letting Richter go.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

"Die monster, you don't belong in this world!" Richter said entering the throne room.

Dracula sat on a golden throne, he looked kind of bored with the hunter.

"It was not by my hand I was one again given flesh. I was brought here by _humans_ who wish to pay me tribute." he took a sip from his drink.

"Tribute!? You steal men's souls and make them your slaves!"

"perhaps the same came be said of all religions …"

"Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a saviour such as you!"

"What is a man!? A miserable little pile of ..." he wafted his right arm around and the wine glass was catapulted onto the floor, "AH, my Cranberry juice!"  
"Wait cranberry juice? I thought Vampires could only drink blood."

"Well, if you knew your history, boy. You'd know that I like to drink wine. I even had a massive dinner party with your ancestor, Leon."  
"But that was when you were human." Richter said as the Count moved from his chair.

"Well yes, but I still enjoy other liquids; such as tea and red wine."

"You are the most weirdest Vampire I have ever met."

The Count moved closer to the hunter and circled round him.

"Join me, Belmont. With your power we would be unstoppable!"

"No!" he said pulling out the Vampire Killer.

Suddenly, Shaft appeared and stood in front Richer. He waved his hand over the hunter's eyes and a surge of pain shot through the hunter.

"You will join me!" Dracula commanded.

It was at that moment when Richter knew what was going on. Dracula was trying to take the hunter's mind. Richter did all he could to fight off the dark feeling from taking over his mind, but it was too strong. Richter then heard the sound of footsteps. Maria ruched into the throne room and gasped.

"Richter! Reckon your strength!" she said summoning all of the Celestial Beasts and her spirit animals. She gave their power to Richter.

The hunter shone in a holy light that made both Dracula and Shaft feel ill. Richter gave the Count a might whip to the face, forcing his to hiss in pain. Shaft attempted to put a barrier around his master, but after a few whips from the Vampire Killer and Shaft was dead. A flow of worry ran through the Vampire, he knew he was next. The flung fireball out from his cape, but Richter whipped them and they were nothing. The hunter ran his left hand down the whip and it shone in a red light. He was then surrounded in a pillar of light and Richter had Item Crashed. The whip was now on fire, had Maria's power flowing through it and it was enchanted by Richter's spirit. With one almighty whip Dracula was defeated. All of that power suddenly flowed out of Richter's body.

 _xxxxxxxxx_

Julius woke up from his bed with a shock. He had a dream about his ancestor, Richter; defeating Dracula.

"How am I supposed to live up to that kind of strength." he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Julius sat into his armchair, which was in his living room. He was already changed into his work clothes, but something was wrong. The man felt almost ill, like all his strength had been drained from him. Could it have been that dream? The Vampire Hunter shook his head and tried to keep himself from drifting off into a blanket of sleep. His eyes glanced at the clock, which was ticking away to its self. Half past five it said. The hunter could no longer keep himself from falling asleep.

A hand on his shoulder is what woke him. The hunter's eyes widened to the man standing next to him. His hair was as white as a sheep's coat and he was dressed in all white. He adjusted his monocle and smiled. The hunter looked at the man with a blank expression. Standing to the hunter's left was a blond haired man. The blond man smiled and turned to face the window.

"Dracula has returned." he whispered.

"What!?" Julius almost screamed, "Again?"

The blond man nodded, "But he will not be easy to defeat this time."

"And the hell why not?" Julius got up out of his chair.

"His full power has returned."  
"What? But only the blood of my clan can do that."  
"One of Dracula's minions cut you last night and took the blood to the Vampire." said the white haired man.

Julius looked at his right hand and saw the still fresh cut, "Who are you two?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Aeon." the white haired man bowed.

"And I am Alucard."

"The same Dhampire that fought …"  
"Yes, I fought along side Trevor, before you ask."

"What are you both doing here?"

"Alucard came to me with a request. He had a feeling that you would not be able to fight the Count on you own. And me being one with the power time-"  
"What are you planning?" Julius butted in.

"Nothing evil, I assure you. I am just going to bring some of the other Belmonts here. It is simple really, I have done it before."

"But, wouldn't that mess up history?"  
"Not if they were taken after the killed the Count." said Alucard, "There's a catch though."  
"What?"

"Aeon will have to erase your memory of them coming to this time. Otherwise, he might get into trouble with St. Germain or it might be too much for you to handle."

"Fine, but I believe that I can do it alone."  
"But, I have see your future, Belmont. You'll die if you do this alone. It took two Vampire Hunters to defeat him when he died the first time. You do not understand the true strength of your family."  
"True strength? Alucard, how did Trevor kill Dracula?"

"Well, when my father came to his final form we were all pretty beat. But all of a sudden, Trevor, who was unconscious during his second form. Got up and he began to glow in a white light and his whip split into six whips, for some reason. I thought Sypha had given him her strength, but he actually called upon the spirits of his ancestors to aid him."

"Ok, I'll use that against the Count."

"You would die." said Aeon, "This is the only way Julius. The spirit strength that Trevor displayed would not be enough."

"Go ahead then."

"Excellent." Aeon said.

The Time Master clicked his fingers and a blue portal appeared. Julius gazed into the swirling ring that stood before him. The first to step out from the portal was; Leon, then Trevor, Simon followed after him, then Juste and finally Richter.

"Father!" said Richter hugging onto Juste.

"Richter?" he said returning the hug, "I am so sorry for leaving you."

"It's ok. You have a Grandchild now."  
"Grandchildren." said Alucard.

"How many do I have?"  
"Three, two girls and a boy. Victoria get married to a Morris and Jenny get married to a Schneider." said Alucard.

"Stop spoiling his life." said Aeon.

Trevor put his arm around his old friend, "So you finally woke up."  
"What the hell happened to your voice?"  
"Sypha happened. One of her potions blew up in my face and screwed up my throat. I couldn't talk for three days."

"Ouch, I hoped she apologised." the Dhampire said.

"What? Of course she did. But she finds the new voice kind of, sexy."

"Too much information, Trev." said Julius.

"Trev? Don't _ever_ call me that again."

"Was he always like that?" Julius asked.

Alucard nodded, "Cockiness is a thing in the Belmont line. Trevor, Simon and Richter have it. Well, more Richter then Simon."  
"I am not cocky." Richter replied.

"Yes you are son."

"Can we all just stop with the squabbling." said Leon.

"Ok, why are we here? Because I left Shadow alone and that's not a good thing." asked Simon.

"Dracula has returned." said Julius.

"What? Who's Dracula?" said Leon.

"For Christ sake." said Trevor.

"Third time of kicking his butt. I'll just pop his head off again." said Simon.

"Oh joy." said Juste.

Richter sighed, "Stop coming back!"

They all said their groaning remarks at the same time.

"Well, Simon's happy." said Julius.

"He would be. He likes killing him." said Alucard.

Julius nodded, "But he's back at full strength."

Leon's legs suddenly buckled under his weight and he fell to the ground in shock, "Not again, who's the idiot who allowed him to take their blood."  
Alucard pointed at Julius and Leon got back up. He pulled out the Vampire Killer from his belt and whipped his distant descendent.

"Ahh, what was that for!?"

"For being what Trevor is." said Simon.

"And that is?"  
"An ass." the red-head replied.

Trevor dashed over to Simon and gave his a back hand, "I am not an ass!"

"Can we just come up with a plan?" said Leon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Julius looked down at his morning coffee; his mind had drifted off as Leon explained how him and the Richardson defeated Dracula's true form. He sipped at the hot black liquid, which broke the flow of his blond Grandfather's description of the beast. The blond rose to his feet and looked towards Alucard, like he was asking for guidance from the Dhampire; who responded with a smile and Leon sat back down. All of them where around Julius' massive dinning table.

"Ok, so we now know how big this thing is going to be. But how do we kill it?" Simon addressed.

"Gingy is right."

"Don't call me that Trevor."

"Because your attempt sounded a little bit … clumsy and I think you only one to good old lady luck.?" Trevor's eyes darted over to Simon, who was now staring at him. Simon's left eye gave the scared hunter the shivers, the main reason was because it was the same colour as Alucard's eyes, a golden colour. While the right eyes was the icy Belmont blue.

"I thought he did pretty well." said Richter.

"Thank you." said Leon.

Aeon sighed and put his left hand on his forehead, "Look, if this is going to work then you all need to cooperate."

Alucard nodded, "My father will not wait to make his move."  
"I see." said Juste.

Out of the heat of the conversation, Julius' phone rang, which made all the other Belmont's jump and question what it was. He walked into the living room and picked it up. He put the phone on speaker as he walked back into the dinning room and lay it on the table.

"Hello Amy, what can I do for you?"

 _'Julius I only want you to turn on the news.'_

"Ok..." he said walking with the phone back in his hand to the living room. The others followed him.

 _ **'This just in, a monsters burned the peaceful town of Jova to the ground last night. Thousands our now dead to this strange beast, anyone who survived the slaughter will die in a few days. Also, the mysterious Castlevania had risen once again. This is obviously the work of the wicked Count Dracula.'**_

"That's one smart reporter." said Julius.

 _'You know what you need to do. Bye!'_

Julius put the phone back in its stand and turned the T.V off.

"So he's already struck." said Juste, "We best be off."

"Alucard, if you don't mind misting them all."

"Not at all Aeon."

 _xxxxxxxxx_

The curse that surrounded Castlevania blocked the sunlight from seeping though, giving the illusion that is was night time and this curse fuelled Dracula; so he was always going to be at his full strength. Even in the daytime. Alucard had misted the Belmonts just outside Dracula's throne room. The Vampire could smell them. Julius stepped in first, to make Dracula think his senses were wrong.

"Ahhh, Belmont. It's about time."  
"Why did you leave me alive Dracula?"

"So I may kill you here. I don't believe that you have some secret power, do you?"  
"What? I don't understand."

"Do I have to spell it out to you?" he sighed, "Fine. You know that you can _all_ sense evil when it is near?"  
"Yes."  
"Well some of you had special abilities, Leon had a magical orb empowerment, thing going off. Trevor had that Item Crash ability of his. Christopher had, oh wait he didn't have a special power. Simon, ohhh my, he had super strength and supersensation. Juste had spell fusion. Richter had an upgraded version on Trevor's Item Crash and he had that, little girl. So tell me what do you have?"

"I have the ability to summon my ancestors to battle."

And it was at that moment that the rest of the Belmonts came into the throne room with Alucard. Fear shot right into the Count's heart when he saw Simon, it was written all over the Vampire's pale face.

"What? … What are you doing alive?" he pointed to Simon.

Simon shrugged, "To kill you so our spirits can finally ascend."  
" _(What?)_ " Julius whispered.

" _(I told them that their spirits will be stuck on our would, until my father is dead. So he will never return.)_ " Alucard whispered.

"Adrian! Son. You are once again siding with, humans."  
"I am only for filling Leon's dying wish. Which was to protect the Belmont Clan until they did not need that protection."  
"That's why you saved me." said Richter.

"From Castlevania? Yes."

"Enough of this." he said as he vanished.

Dracula misted behind Simon, who sensed him coming; the ginger hunter gave him an almighty whip to his face. The Vampire hissed at the pain as he vanished again. He appeared behind Trevor and shocked him with a lightning blast, but before he vanished, Trevor managed to get back up and pull off a Grand Cross. He vanished again. Quickly, Juste fused his Holy Water with a fire spell and when Dracula appeared and spat a flamethrower from his cape. The silver haired hunter threw the bottled flame onto the Count's head. Christopher used his whip to attack the Vampire's head every time he appeared. Alucard pulled his sword out and he stabbed and slashed at his father, mainly on the body. Richter began to glow in a ray of different colours, suddenly his whip set a blaze. He attacked Dracula with the flaming Vampire Killer. Leon whipped out his old Baron sword and slashed at the Count's legs. Julius quickly picked up the idea and on the Count's battle style. He followed up Trevor's earlier Grand Cross with his own and Simon punched the Count in the face and he hit his head clean smack into the wall.

The Vampire rose to his feet and began to glow in a faint black light. His skin began to look scaly and he hid himself in his cape. He began to grow in size as a tail materialized. His cape became dragon wings and his sheer size broke through the roof of his castle as he transformed.

"Oh, the dragon seems to be bigger than last time." said Leon.

"By a lot." Alucard replied.

The colossal beast roared into the sky, before breathing a scorching flamethrower to its foes. Julius dodged the hot flames as they came mainly towards him and he jabbed his dagger into the dragon's tail. The dagger managed to hit in between the scales. Simon jumped on the end of the dragon's back, he pulled his sword out as he dashed up the massive back. Juste and Christopher whipped at the underbelly, as this was happening; Alucard retaliated using Hell Fire at the dragon's chest. The dragon roared as it reared back, causing Simon to nearly fall off the dragon's back. He grabbed onto one of the beast's spines. The front legs of the dragon hit the ground again and Simon continued. Richter dodged the falling front legs and followed it up with a Hydro Storm. As the Holy water rained down upon the dragon, Simon finally made it to the dragon's head. He jumped down onto his nose, then pulled out his sword and jabbed the massive creature in the eye. The beast flung its head around in server pain, causing Simon to fall off. He fell from such a height that his left leg broke in the spiral fall, but he fought through the pain and got back up onto his feet and whipped the underbelly of the beast. Before the beast's front legs touched the ground again, Trevor used his knife Item Crash to send a onslaught on them to attack the Count's underbelly. The dragon his claws back on the ground and he reared his head back. Now blinded in his left eye, he shot lightning from his mouth, though his aim was a bit off because of his blindness. The Belmonts and Alucard dodged out of the way of the lightning that dashed through the air. Leon rolled under the dragon and stabbed him in the chest. The beast lifted his claw and it landed on Leon. Both Christopher and Simon dash up to the dragon and rammed their swords into the dragon's heart. The beast fell to the floor. Dead. Simon yelled out in victory, before finally collapsing from the break.

Alucard raced to Leon's aid and Julius to Simon's, as the dragon's body vanished into dust. The blond Belmont was barely breathing after the battle. Alucard knew that if he dead then history would change, but he couldn't think of a solution. Modern medicine isn't advanced enough to fix his body, he was only just holding on.

"Well done all of you." Aeon said, who had appeared behind Richter and Trevor; which made the both f the jump out of their skins.

"But at a cost." said Simon in a painful tone.

Aeon gathered up the ashes of Dracula and threw them out of the window of the castle, letting the wind scatter the ashes.

"Will he return?" Julius asked.

"No, he's dead. Well I can't see him appearing again." he replied.

"What about Leon?" said Richter, "Is there anything we can do?"

"You can either take him to a witch or use Vampire blood. Sadly, Adrian's Dhampire blood will not do."

Aeon knelt besides Leon's dying frame and waved his hand over it. The blond male's breathing had stopped and his blood stopped gushing out from his wounds.

"There I have frozen him in time. I do know a witch who is Sypha's sister, Gloria's descendent. I'll take you to her."

Aeon teleported them into the witch's house. She walkd to the room from the kitchen and she look a little angry with Aeon for appearing in her house so rudely, but when she saw the dying Belmont; she snaped into action. With Aeon's help she lifted him onto the soft and she put her hands over his wounds. A bright green light shone from her hand as Leon's wounds began to heal. Aeon then brought the Belmont out from his Stop spell. Leon looked around the room and he knew that he was safe and well.

"Why hello there Leon, my name is Florence Belnades. I'm a friend of Aeon's."  
"Thank you for healing me my lady."

She smiled and proceeded to heal Simon's leg.

"I see why Trevor got married to a witch. Helpful."

"Why thank you Simon. I guess my great aunt was a nice lady."  
"Of course she was." said Trevor.

"I think it's time to send them all home Aeon." Alucard suggested.

Aeon nodded as he opened a time portal, "Remember Julius you won't remember any of this."

"Apart from the killing of Dracula part." he said as his ancestors walked through the portal.

"The next time you wake you will not remember me nor your ancestors coming to your time." said Aeon as he vanished.

"By then." said Florence.

"I best be heading off then." Julius said as he walked out the door.

"I think he's forgotten already." said Alucard.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **servine; And then the events in Aria happen. I am sorry that this took so long. I got a free Nintendo Wii during the last 4 weeks ish of my holiday, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
